


Video Games 101

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU where Latula introduces her boyfriend's little brother to videogames. For HSWC Bonus Round 3. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user nido_queen_nonon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games 101

“Why are we hanging out again?”

Latula gasps loudly, putting her hands on both of her hips with a dramatic flair. They are both seated on the couch in her apartment, Latula ready with popcorn and sodas for both of them. She had been dating Mituna for some time now, and she wanted to get to know his family. Sollux intrigued her, mostly because of his sour mood. She was intent on getting him to approve of her by whooping him the old fashioned way: through competitive video game playing.

“Because you’re totez the bro of my super adorbz boyfriend!” she tells him, shoving an Xbox controller into his hand and keeping a grin on her face. “We gotta learn more about each other and shit!”

“It’s not like you’re married or anything,” he says plainly, speaking with a strong lisp. “Or did I somehow not receive an invitation to the wedding? Wait, no I didn’t, because that’s not what’s happening. You’re just dating.”

“Jeez, way to be a party pooper, Sollux!” Latula laughs when she speaks, but Sollux does not look amused.

Feeling slightly dejected, she decides to go ahead and start the game. It’s a racing game, which she figures to be fairly easy and also for amateurs unlike herself. She’ll pull out her copy of Forza just to make sure that Sollux has a good time.

He grumbles as she shows him the buttons, and when they get started, he is all but reactionary while Latula spends her time yelling at the screen and yelling at him to “SUCK IT” whenever she wins a race. She swears she can see a smile at the corner of his mouth, but she definitely sees it when he manages to beat her fair and square. In fact, he picks up the controls fast, and he is a complete natural.

They play that game for a good hour before he says that he has to go home, and Latula is left alone assuming that he didn’t have such a good time after all. He didn’t say that he had fun, and he didn’t eat any of the snacks. She starts to worry that maybe Sollux will never like her, and in her distress, she ends up calling Mituna.

“No, he totally likes you,” he says with a laugh over the phone. “He keeps on asking me to buy that game, though.”


End file.
